


Day 6: Wearing Each Other's Clothes

by MasterJiggywiggy



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge: Yumikuri [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, I seriously love this one omfg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterJiggywiggy/pseuds/MasterJiggywiggy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I hope you love this one as much as I do. Does this make up for yesterday's terribly short story??? <br/>Psst, I've been working a lot more on tGBtF chapter five, so hopefully that'll be up soon...ish. <br/>AND I've been getting prompts and i love it, so send me some more for my growing list.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Day 6: Wearing Each Other's Clothes

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you love this one as much as I do. Does this make up for yesterday's terribly short story???   
> Psst, I've been working a lot more on tGBtF chapter five, so hopefully that'll be up soon...ish.   
> AND I've been getting prompts and i love it, so send me some more for my growing list.

The sunlight that streamed in through the cracks between the blinds was shining directly onto Christa's face. Clumsy hands rubbed the tired out of her eyes before she ran a gentle finger down the arm Ymir had wrapped protectively around her. Ymir only snuggled closer to Christa. With a sigh, Christa carefully wiggled out of her lover's embrace. 

Every minute she spent rummaging through the clutter of their room for something to wear left her exposed body victim to the cool breeze from the vents. Eventually, she found an old shirt of Ymir's. It fell down to her thighs so it eliminated the need for finding pants (underwear were still a must). 

“Babe,” Ymir groaned as she squeezed her eyes shut again, “come back to bed.”

“I'm going to make some breakfast.”

Perking up at the mention of food, Ymir requested, “...can you make bacon?”

Christa laughed and responded, “yes, I can make bacon. Do you want anything else?”

Clearing her throat, Ymir began, “Pancakes? Since, ya'know, I was so amazing last night.”

Blood rushed to the blonde's cheeks. “Oh my god, Ymir,” she squeaked before turning toward the kitchen. 

“You look sexy in my clothes!” Ymir shouted after her, with a chortle. Christa shook her head as she began mixing the batter and heating up the needed pans. 

Sounds of sizzling and popping oil were echoing throughout the kitchen when Ymir finally made her entrance. Christa looked over her shoulder in silent acknowledgment, but was forced to do a double-take. She burst into laughter that she could not stifle. Ymir was standing there in the middle of the tiled floor wearing one of Christa's sundresses...And it barely fell above the waistband of her kiss patterned boxer briefs. On top of the already ridiculous attire, Ymir had put a pink satin bow in her mop of bed head. Shit-eating grinned equipped, she joked, “I don't think I can look sexy in your clothes.” 

Still laughing, Christa shuffled over to her and pulled her down into a kiss. “Food is almost done,” she managed between chuckles.


End file.
